


Matt Ryan's and his new life

by Master815



Category: NFL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master815/pseuds/Master815
Summary: Matt Ryan begins his new life as a gay man with Tom Brady





	Matt Ryan's and his new life

wo weeks after Super Bowl 52 and filing for divorce after realizing he was gay not Ryan walked into his favorite gay bar in Atlanta when a familiar face walked in Tom Brady  
I heard you were here and your wife Tom said it has been the best kept secret for years in the NFL that Tom Brady was actually bisexual and that him and his wife's really loved Separate Lives yeah she took my daughter and left she gave me the everything do you want to go back to my place we can make love Matt asked  
Hell yeah but just let you know I'm into bondage and I like being the bottom Tom said  
That's cool I'm I'm into once in awhile when I do I'm the top the only way I was able to fuck my wife for so long Matt said

20 minutes later he arrived at Matt's house once they walk through the door Matt tells Tom have seat as he went up to his bedroom to prepare it a set of candles all around the room and let them got he went to his closet pic of a pair of handcuffs and it's sleep mask blindfold Matt walked back downstairs seeing Tom sitting on the couch Jacking himself offMatt grab that bottle and two glasses and says follow me once in the bedroom Matt opens the champagne of course each of them a drink after they were done drinking the champagne metal time to start stripping except for his boxers  
Once Tom was only in his boxers that told him to lie down on the bed Tom hands were locked to the headboard with the handcuffs  
And then blindfolded McDonald talk Tom and begin kissing him this is going to be so fun that said are you willing to serve me as your master tonight  
Yes sir Tom yelled  
Matt pulled comes boxers down and began to stroked Tom's cock  
Tom moan with every stroke please Master please let me cum Tom said  
Not yet slave not yet open your mouth and suck my fucking cock  
Tom took Matt's throbbing cock in his mouth licking and sucking watching his teeth as it went down his throat  
3 minutes later it reached a full 7 in at Tom's now got on top of him after lubing it up pushing it into X awaiting man pussy in and out like a piston for 20 minutes until he cum after removing his cock he began stroking Tom's cock again finally allowing him to cum then not removed Tom's blindfold  
That was great Matt Tom said  
Yes it was you hungry boy we worked up an appetite Matt asked  
Yeah I could eat Tom said  
Not left the room returning five minutes later during a try with two plates on it a sandwich for himself and white bread and water for Tom  
Open up open up boy Matt said as he hand-fed Tom  
Bread and water Tom asked  
Yeah you're my slave right now so I'm going to feed you like one Matt said  
After finishing eating Matt released Tom from the bed   
That was great Tom said  
You already said that but you're right I got to have you want I heard you were retiring Matt asked  
Yep I'm done it's time Tom said  
Good I'm coming out I bet you do force your wife and you and me get married Matt said  
Hahaha you kidding Tom asked  
No I'm serious marry me come my wife on The Man I know you and Bill Belichick that you were his slave he sold you to me this morning he's the one that told you to come down here right Matt confess  
So that's why he said that he come down here or he would help me if you use enough threat to get me to retire something on here what's going on Tom ask  
Simple I want you I did everything I can to get you your mind now boy you are going to be my wife it was all set up by bilichek your owner and the commissioner everyone wants you as a little league I figured out a way to do it go to the bathroom and get ready for bed bitch Matt ordered  
10 minutes later Tom got into bed Matt tied Tom's hands behind his back and then put his arm around time and said tomorrow you will get up get a shower and then the wedding planning my bride not then kissed him as they both closed her eyes and went to sleep


End file.
